Skyrim Effect
by N7Commando86
Summary: Sorry for the name. Shepard is the Dovahkiin, and Kaidan is her housecarl, following her on her adventures around Skyrim. Shenko. NSFW.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Skyrim belongs to Bethesda, Mass Effect belongs to Bioware. I just borrow their amazing characters and universe for my on nefarious purposes.

_A/N: This story was brought about as a prompt from my tumblr account. I haven't played very much Skyrim, but I do try to fact check to make sure I don't leave any huge gapping plotholes or inaccuracies. Ahem, Bioware. I had a request to post this here, so hopefully you like it! I've enjoyed writing it thus far! Rated M for smutty times. _

* * *

"You needn't follow me, sir. I'm perfectly capable on my own," Shepard sighed, her new housecarl had been dogging her steps since she left Windhelm, much to her chagrin. At least he was quite easy on the eyes. Oh yes, she thought, stealing a sidelong glance at the handsome Breton walking a few paces behind her, she wouldn't mind talking him out of his… She shook her head, no sense having lascivious thoughts about a man that heretofore had displayed no interest in her. Aside from insisting on following her, ostensibly to keep her safe.

He had displayed impressive skill with his magick, getting her out of a few tight spots. Not that that she couldn't handle herself, of course. She scowled as the wind blew colder, and the snow that had been falling for hours grew thicker, and it became almost impossible to see. "Dovahkiin, I recommend we find a place to camp for the night," her companion's gravelly voice broke through her musings.

She sighed, "If you're going to be accompanying me, you could at least tell me your name." She shivered violently in the cold, and her fingers trembled as she attempted a spell to warm herself, but only managed a small flash of light before it extinguished.

"Kaidan, lady, Kaidan Alenko," he said after a lengthy pause, and he pulled the heavy fur cloak he wore, and wrapped it tightly around her. "This will help you stay warm, Dovahkiin. It is too cold, and we are too weary to attempt any magick."

"From whence do you hail, Kaidan? You are Breton, so you are a long way from home, and your name is strange on my tongue," she shivered, her teeth clacking.

"Lady, there is a cave up ahead," he said, guiding her with a gauntleted hand on her shoulder. "My clan is from Daggerfall, in High Rock."

"Ah," she said, "I've never been to High Rock. I was born and raised in Cyrodiil, near the border of Skyrim." She fell silent, and sighed in relief as they entered the mouth of a cave, and were protected from the wind and snow. "That is much better," she said, and felt her body temperature regulating.

She felt his hand on her shoulder, guiding her deeper into the cave. "We should go farther in, Dovahkiin, we can build a fire, and it will be more easily defensible."

"Kaidan, call me Shepard, please," she said quietly, and reluctantly offered his fur cloak back to him. He shook his head, "I can handle the cold…Shepard." He offered her a shy smile, and cast a hovering ball of shimmering light. "I'll lead, lady," he said, drawing his sword.

"May I?" she asked, holding a hand for his weapon, as it blazed orange and red. "Is this your work? The enchantment is very strong. I am impressed," she said, and sliced through the empty air a few times. She smiled and handed the weapon back.

"Thank you," he said, moving slowly and cautiously through the cave. When they came to a small, but empty chamber, they looked at each other with a nod. They each pulled a bedroll from their packs, and rolled them out next to each other. She found fuel for a fire, and soon they had a small blaze going, each too fatigued to do manage much more. She handed his a few pieces of dried meat and they sat in silence, each shivering in the inadequate blankets they had with them. Kaidan frowned, and moved closer to her, pulling her closer to share their body heat, and he gently buffed her hands, trying to help her warm up. "We need to get our armor off, it isn't helping us get any warmer," he murmured, and while still rubbing her frozen fingers, used his other hand to work the buckles strapping her leather chest plate to her, and pulled it away, and set it in a pile nearby, and added her greaves and gauntlets to the stack, but left her fur boots on her feet. "You should be warmer soon," he said softly, and removed his own armor, and stacked it neatly next to hers.

"Thank you," she said, chewing on the tough jerky. She shivered against his firm body, and this time, it wasn't just with the cold. She could feel the delicious warmth pouring off him, and unconsciously, she scooted closer to him, impossibly close, and he tightened the arm he had draped around her, his warm fingers splaying over her taut abdomen, absently caressing her skin through her woolen shirt. She hazarded a glance up at him through thick black lashes, and found him staring into the fire. As if he felt her stares, he glanced down at her, and their eyes met. She swallowed, and it was as if sparks flew between them.

He twisted his torso, and brought a callused hand to caress her cheek. He watched as her pink tongue darted out to run over her lips, moistening them as it went. Her breath came in short puffs, steamy in the icy air. He tugged on a lock of her hair, and leaned into her, "You should stop me," he murmured, his breath hot against her lips.

"I don't think I want to," she said, and kissed him deeply, her tongue caressing his, moaning as he crushed a hand in her sable locks, the arm about her waist pulling her into his lap. His hand snuck under her shirt to caress her firm breast, his hand at her waist pulling her hips to grind against his swollen arousal. She panted as his fingers brushed against the smooth skin of her belly, dipping under the waistband of her pants. He found her hot and wet as he fondled her soft folds, his fingers grazing over her sensitive nub. His lips turned up in a half smile as her hips jerked against his at the contact, and he captured her lips, swallowing her moan. He caught her tunic, and pulled it over her head.

He shifted, and rolled her onto the pallet beneath him, and with a smooth motion, drew her pants from her hips, revealing firm, creamy flesh, and he fastened his mouth on her breast, his questing fingers finding her hot core. He slid one long finger in her, and her hips arched up to meet his hand. She gasped out short breaths as he trailed kisses down, down, until he reached her wetness, and with a wicked smile, ran his tongue over her, long and slow, drawing a throaty groan from her, her fists firmly grasping his short black curls.

His tongue and teeth worked her to a frenzy, and he had her crying out as she climaxed, and he rode the wave with her, pushing her to new heights she hadn't imagined possible. His tongue was positively wicked as he licked and sucked at her sensitive flesh. With one last kiss, he slithered up her, and glued his lips to hers. She tasted herself on him, and felt herself become impossibly wet. He smoothed her hair back from her face, and pushed his own pants from his hips. In one smooth motion, he seated himself to the hilt within her. Her hands flew to his shoulders, Her nails bit into his skin as she panted, sighing his name. He set the tempo, his rhythm punishing and gentle at the same time, stroking her core as she convulsed around him. Trying to hold back his own release until she cried out his name, her head pressing firmly into the pallet, her hips arching up to him. He lips sucked at her throat as he pulsed within her, and he sighed his surrender to the pleasure she gave him.

They lay together in a sweaty, panting mess, their furs and blankets pulled over them. "I didn't know you were a sex god," she murmured into his shoulder. "I approve. Feel free to follow me anywhere." He only grunted in reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Skyrim belongs to Bethesda, Mass Effect belongs to Bioware.

* * *

Shepard was intrigued by her housecarl-cum-lover. Since their night spent in the cave weeks ago, he rarely spoke to her. He spent his time largely in silence, only to offer a witty quip every now and then. He kept his hands to himself, too, to her eternal disappointment. Except for small touches, a hand pressed to the small of her back, a brush of calloused fingers to the sensitive skin of her inner wrist, his hips glancing against hers during battle.

They had also fallen into a rhythm while handling any altercations they found themselves in. For the first time in many years, she absolutely trusted someone else to protect her flank, and she did her damnedest to protect his. She had always fought with a certain grace and poise, relying on her speed and magick to keep her enemies at a distance. Now, with him at her back, she could afford to allow her enemies closer, and use the brute strength and battle fury she hadn't even known she had.

He was a skilled mage, and his healing magick had gotten her out of a spot or two. She had also learned he was skilled with the dual wielding of his swords, and when he did, he attacked fast and furiously, not allowing their enemies time to regroup. She planned to teach him a thing or two about killing dragons, however.

The first time they had encountered one; it had been a weaker Fire Dragon. He'd held his ground because she had flung herself head long into the fight, and he'd been impressed by her use of the Thu'um. However, it wasn't until after the fight, and the dragon's soul had rushed towards her in a blaze of white light, and he'd seen the grimace on her face as she'd absorbed the soul that he realized exactly what it cost her each time she defeated a dragon. The dragon soul battled her own for supremacy, and it was not a painless fight on her part.

"La…Shepard, there is a settlement ahead, and it's citizens appear to be in some distress," he intoned quietly, his hand pressed at the small of her back, his fingers warm against her.

"Yes," she replied, and marched in the direction of the small village. They came across a little boy, sitting beside the road, sobbing. "Boy, what is it?" she asked, crouching down to his level.

"A-a-a dragon! It carried off my mum!" he wailed,and her heart broke a little. She pulled the small child closer to her, and wrapped him in a comforting embrace.

"Which direction did it take her?" she asked softly, aware of Kaidan watching the horizon, looking for signs of the dragon, listening for the screaming that followed in their wake.

"To the South!" he pulled back from her with a gasp, "You! You are Dovakiin!"

"Yes. I will try to get your mum back," She stood up as a village elder approached them. "Please, if I am to help your village, I will require a mount for me and my companion."

"I would be honored to help, Dovakiin," the elder said, bowing his head, "But we only have one stallion fit for such a ride." He turned and made a sharp gesture to a young girl riding a huge black destrier. The girl trotted over, and with a longing look, dismounted with a huff. She was clearly not pleased to give up her mount. She noticed Shepard's companion, however, and her annoyance was forgotten as she tried to flaunt her decolletage and flirt with him. He merely raised an eyebrow, and kept a steely expression on his face.

"This will do, come," she motioned to Kaidan, and in a smooth motion, he seated himself securely in the saddle, and with a smirk, he grasped her arm firmly and pulled her into the saddle before him, wedging her firmly between the horn and the saddle and the hard wall of his chest. She could feel the iron of his thighs beneath her own as they galloped to the south, and squirmed against him. To her delight, she felt his arousal rising up to meet her, and with a suppress groan, ground herself against him.

She felt a steely arm wrap around her waist, stilling her movements. "For the love of all things, if you want to save that boy's mother, you'll stop moving," he said, voice gravelly, his lips hot against her ear. "Otherwise, I won't be responsible for my actions, and we'll be very, very late."

She did groan then, and with a will of iron, remained still. "There!" she shouted, pointing in the direction of a tiny speck far off in the sky, but growing larger by the second. As the Dragon grew closer, she tumbled from the saddle, rolling hard as she drew the sword he'd enchanted for her in her right hand, her left hand bursting to life with ice crackling. She let out a loud whoop as the Dragon swooped down on her, missing her by inches as she rolled, her sword scraping a deep wound into the vulnerable underbelly of the dragon.

Kaidan jumped down, drawing his dual swords, and ran headlong after her. The dragon let out a roar of protest, and swiped it's tail at them, knocking her from her feet. She scampered up, and with a mighty roar, ran at the dragon, ducking below the swinging tail, and with a great upward thrust, plunged her sword directly into it's heart. The dragon thrashed, growing weaker by the second as it's lifeblood ran out, drenching her entirely. Just before the dragon collapsed on her, she wrenched her sword from its chest, and darted from beneath it. She slowly turned to face him, her chest heaving as she panted from exhaustion.

He stopped in his tracks at the vision she presented. She was soaked in blood, and he could see her grit her teeth against the pain as the dragon soul rushed her. The battle fury was still pulsing round her; he could see the brilliant red aura it created. She was a valkyrie, and his for the taking, if he so chose. And oh, did he ever.

He stalked towards her, and gripped her slippery, blood-covered shoulders. She watched him, and didn't make a move, her lips parted in anticipation; her fingers went limp as she dropped her sword in the grass. He jerked her to him, his lips laying claim to hers in a bruising kiss. Her fingers flew to his chest, found the buckles of his chest plate, and she struggled to work them as his tongue warred with hers. She finally managed to loose his armor and wrenched her lips from his to pull it from him. As she did, he was expediently ridding her of her own armor.

He tumbled her to the ground, and with little preamble, tugged her leggings to her knees, freed himself from the confined of his own, and with a grunt, seated himself in her slick entrance. She cried out against him, and he laced his fingers with hers, and pressed her hand into the soft ground; his other hand digging into her hips and he increased his tempo, her free hand stroking and grasping at his chest and triceps. She quivered around him, and with a shout, she climaxed, her strong inner muscles convulsing around him. His lips found her throat, and with a hoarse cry, he sank his teeth into her shoulder as he came.

He pulled away from her, a little horrified at what he had done, tasting the iron of her blood in his mouth, "I- I'm…"

"If you apologize," she said languidly, arching her back in a lazy stretch, "I'll cut your head off." She smiled as his face wavered from concern to admiration. She sat up, and flexed her hand as it flared white and she pressed a healing spell the teeth marks on her shoulder. "I need to clean up." She grinned as his hands flared, and a warm spell poured over her to clean her of the dragon blood.

"That boy's mother is dead," he said quietly.

Her eyes met his, her expression solemn, "Yes, she is."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Skyrim belongs to Bethesda, Mass Effect belongs to Bioware. I just borrow their amazing characters and universe for my on nefarious purposes.

* * *

Shepard woke with a start, to the feeling of suffocating. There was something heavy laying across her chest; heavy, and _warm. _She opened her bleary eyes, not certain where she was, or what was in the bed with her. She was also concerned, as she didn't remember going to sleep, much less in a warm, fluffy bed. She shoved at the warm thing lying across her chest; wincing at a sharp pain in her shoulder, and discovered it was a very muscular arm. Focusing her blurry vision, she discovered it belonged to her companion, the largely silent and impossibly handsome mage, Kaidan, who was currently stretched out alongside her. She searched her foggy brain, and couldn't remember why her shoulder was throbbing, or why she was currently in bed with the handsome Breton.

He snuffled softly in his sleep, and she waited patiently as he slowly became fully conscious, his whiskey brown eye blinking slowly before they turned to look at her. She swallowed audibly, and felt her mouth turn to sawdust as his burning gaze travelled over her. It was so intense as to feel like a physical manifestation, like fingers stroking her all over. "How do you feel?" he asked, voice gravelly.

"I- um, what happened?" she stammered, and felt his hand drifting along her belly, and up to cup her breast.

"You were stabbed in the shoulder during a bar fight," he replied, his thumb stroking her nipple through her thin linen tunic. "The innkeeper had an extra room, so I brought you up here and used a healing spell on that shoulder. You lost a lot of blood. So, how do you feel?"

"I f-f-feel fine," she stuttered, his clever fingers drifting down her taut abdomen, and she felt liquid heat pooling in her belly, and lower, as he found her hot and waiting for him. He circled her sensitive nub, and her hips nearly flew off the bed at the contact. "How- how…mmm…how did I get into a bar fight?" she asked, not wanting to distract him.

She watched as a mischievous smile curled his lips, his fingers continued their quest, stroking her soft folds, spreading her wetness. "Why, I believe it was over me," he murmured, leaning in to her, his lips whispering against her shoulder.

"You? You jest!" she replied, and moaned as he slipped in a finger, stroking her deeply. She clutched at his hand in protest as he removed the invading finger to tease her further.

"No, it was definitely over me," he purred, and she felt the deep timbre of his voice to the marrow of her bones as she shivered against his probing hand. "A serving girl was too free with her affections for your taste," he told her, as he grazed his thumb over her. "It wasn't until she endeavored to seat herself in my lap, and you went mad with jealousy."

She could hardly think, that lazy hand of his was driving her nearly wild. Her hips undulated of their own accord as he stroked her. "I don't get jealous."

His smile was lazy, his eyes dark with arousal, "Oh, yes, you do." He cut off her protest as he clasped his lips to hers. He entwined his spare hand in her long, sable locks, his other hand strong on her waist as he pulled her across his chest as he rolled to his back.

She sprawled across his chest, enjoyed the feel of his fingers languidly stroking along her spine as she writhed against him, her lips still sealed to his; his tongue probing, stroking, caressing; lazily licking her lips before thrusting into her hot cavity. "I don't get jealous," she whispered, breaking the kiss. She raised her hand to his face, cupping his cheek.

He turned his face into her hand, and drew a slender digit into his mouth, his rough tongue swirling against the sensitive pad, dragging a shudder from her as she sat, enthralled. "You do." His hands went to her hips, urging her up, and she gladly complied. She shifted her hips, and positioned herself so he rested hot and heavy against her molting core. She slowly lowered herself onto him, torturously taking in each thick inch, and they both groaned in disbelief as someone pounded frantically on their door, shouting, "Dohahkiin! Dovahkiin! You must come quickly!"

Kaidan groaned, and pressed his head back into the bed, his jaw set. He reluctantly pulled her off him, and after wrapping a sheet around her, stomped over to the door and ripped it open. "Cease that incessant racket!" he demanded quietly, his words infused with deadly intent.

The men at the door gulped audibly, and took a step away for the mysterious protector that followed the Dovahkiin throughout Skyrim. He was furious and clearly naked. "The Dovahkiin, she is needed. A dragon was sighted nearby. Please, you must hurry."

Kaidan growled, and slammed the door shut. Behind him, Shepard had slipped out of bed, and was pulling on her soft woolen leggings, and a clean tunic. He hurriedly dressed himself, and they pulled on their armor and buckled on their sword belts. He quickly packed up their meager belongings, and with a heated, lingering kiss, they headed out the door.

They were given directions to head west a few miles, then to take the left fork in the road. Shepard was uneasy; the directions they were given were vague at best. Her suspicious were heightened even more when there were told there were no horses available for them, even for hire.

"I do not like this," she muttered to her companion as soon as they were out the gates of the town. She loosened her sword in its scabbard to make it easier to draw, and Kaidan did the same.

He nodded, "I believe it to be a trap. The serving wench stabbed you in your sword arm, which will slow you down. So stupid, how did I not see it?" he berated himself.

"You could not have known," she said firmly, "They have underestimated my abilities then. I am just as deadly with my magick." Once they were out of sight of the village, she motioned for him to follow her into the trees that thickly lined the road. "We should stick to the trees, and maybe we can flank surprise them. Stay alert," she whispered, and was startled when he gave her a sharp nod and a searing kiss. She stifled a grin as he walked along just behind her, murmuring the things he wanted to do to her when this was over. She tried not to blush, or be distracted. She would occasionally feel his hand at her back, or brush her hip as they trekked along.

She stopped short when she realized the forest was abnormally quiet around them. No insects singing, or frogs croaking. "_Laas-Yah-Nir!_" she Shouted, and indicated the location of the bandits coming to ambush them. She heard his swords sing as he unsheathed them, heard them crackling with the fire enchantments he'd placed on them. Heard his guttural roar as he struck the bandits rushing them from behind. She charged up an icy ball, and hurled it into the fracas, slowing their enemies as he alternatively thrust and parried, taking them out one at a time. She blasted them with fire and ice magick, inflaming their armor and panicking them, but they were many, and she and he few.

She drew her sword, and Shouted a second time, "_Tiid-Klo-Ul!"_ and prepared for the disorientating sensation of time being slowed around her, made short work of their opponents, her blade slipping easily between their ribs in a killing blow. She counted down the seconds until time reverted to normal, and when it did, there was one man left, and in a moment of fury, Kaidan's dual swords severed his head. She fell to her knees, exhausted from the use of the Thu'um.

"I hate it when you do that," he groused about her slowing down time, and easily gathered her up in his arms.

"It was the quickest way to end the fight," she said ironically, clutching at his armor as he carried her. "I can walk."

"I know."

"So let me walk."

"No."

"Why not?" she inquired, and smiled as she realized he was heading towards an abandoned hunter's outpost.

"Because, if I carry you, I get to have my way with you that much faster," he murmured, nuzzling her throat.

"Well then, be my guest."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Skyrim belongs to Bethesda, Mass Effect belongs to Bioware. I just borrow their amazing characters and universe for my on nefarious purposes.

* * *

Shepard was exhausted. It wasn't much further until they reached Whiterun, however, and it was raining profusely. She and her companion had attempted a spell to keep themselves dry, but it had failed miserably. She was shivering in her armor, her fingers frozen to the bone with the chilling wind. Her companion was faring similarly, having given up his fur cloak hours ago to help keep her warm.

They had a message to deliver to the Jarl of Whiterun, Balgruuf the Greater. Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak wished her to deliver his battleax to the jarl. It was a message he claimed Balgruuf would understand. She nearly shouted with relief as the walls of Whiterun came in to view, and they took off jogging towards the gate, forgetting the freezing cold.

They stood in the protection of the arch overhead, planning their next move. "So, do we go directly to see the jarl, or do we get out of our wet clothes and wait out the rain?" Kaidan asked gruffly, shivering in the cold.

She thought briefly, it was very late already, and the jarl likely wouldn't be available anyway. "We'll go to my house here for the night. It's late and I'm freezing." He nodded, and followed her into the city, stinking close to her back, as the guards were eyeing them suspiciously.

"The guards are suspicious, Shepard," he whispered softly, for her ears alone. His hand went to one of his swords, resting there menacingly. The imperial guard that had been watching them sized the larger man up and moved on after shooting him another narrow eyed glower.

She clenched her jaw, and with trembling fingers, fumbled the key into the lock, jerking him in the door after her, slamming the door, and sliding the lock home. To her delight, Ashley, another housecarl, had a fire going in the hearth, and with a sigh, they peeled off their sodden armor, placing it around the fire to dry. She glanced up as Ashley thundered down the stairs, sword drawn.

"Oh, mistress. Welcome home," the raven-haired beauty gave Kaidan an appraising glance. "Collecting strays again, mistress?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

Shepard laughed tiredly. "Stop calling me mistress. Just Shepard. This is Kaidan Alenko, he's my…companion," she let the word hang in the air, a touch of warning, and waited while Ashley absorbed her meaning.

"Well met, Alenko," Ashley said, and strode across the room to shake his hand. Her grip was warm and firm, and she her smile friendly. "Do you need help cleaning your weapons? It's a specialty of mine," she added, by way of explaination for Kaidan.

"Do you have experience with enchanted weapons?" Kaidan's gravelly voice rose in the room. Shepard slipped away to find dry clothes for the two of them in the next room.

"Some, but if you prefer, I can help clean your armor. Tonight's rain would not have been friendly to it." Shepard heard Ashley shuffling around in the room, likely gathering the clothes and other supplies she would need to complete her work.

"Very well," he replied, and lapsed into silence.

"Kaidan, if you'd like to change, I have some clothes here that would likely fit you," Shepard offered, gesturing towards the stairs with a jerk of her head and a sensual smile.

Ashley glanced up and caught his answering smile, a slow, seductive number that had heat pooling in her own belly. She watched as his eyes darkened with desire, and his tongue flicked out to moisten his lips. "Damn," she murmured, trying to ignore the sudden flush of heat in the room. "I'll just be here, polishing your armor, eh?"

Neither replied as he followed her up the stairs, her hips swaying ever so slightly in front of him as she climbed the stairs, water still dripping from her sodden garments, sticking to her in all the right places, leaving very little to the imagination. At the top of the landing, he spun her round, and bent his knees, wrapping strong arms around her just below her rear, and clutched her to him, asking for direction to her room with a twitch of an eyebrow and a cock of the head.

A smile spread over her lips, and she jerked her head to the right, drawing her brows together as he walked the few steps in the correct direction. A nudge with his booted foot, and the wooden door opened with a creak. He loosened his hold, and she slithered down his body until her bare feet hit the floor. "About these wet clothes," he murmured, his fingers plucking at the hem of her tunic, drawing it neatly over her head, leaving her in a form-fitting camisole. With a smirk, he drew that over her head as well, and brought a hand up to cup her firm breast, his finger brushing over the puckered nipple.

Her white teeth worried at her pink lips, and she looked up at him from beneath her long lashes. He heard her soft, husky voice, "Strip for me." He grinned wolfishly at her brazen command, hooked a finger on the neck of his tunic, and pulled it over his head. He licked his lips as her hot gaze travelled over his bare chest and abs, and she pressed her palms to her skin, his skin pricking into gooseflesh as she did as her hands were still bone-cold.

His hands hit his woolen trousers, and he pushed them slowly over his hips, and, his gaze dark with desire, he advanced on her, stalking her as she slowly backed up until her calves hit the bed. He placed his palm between her breasts and with a light shove; she fell back on the bed. They both groaned as the bed protested with a loud creak.

"Better stay silent," he murmured, his lips at her ear, his fingers dragging her sodden leggings from her hips. "T'would be rude to your other housecarl."

She shot him a dirty look, her fingers firmly grasping his arousal, lightly stroking the silky head, making his hips jerk. "I can stay silent," she whispered smoothly, her hand circling him, pumping him up and down, heard his sharp intake of breath as she varied the pressure she used to tease him further.

"Two can play this game, little girl," he mumbled against her skin, and moved just out of her reach to press a hot line of kisses leading in a meandering path from her collarbone to her breasts to her navel, down to swirl his tongue around her hip bone. "Open up for me," he murmured, his fingers stroking the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, and instinctively, she parted her thighs. His teeth scraped against her skin, making her thighs quiver against his cheek. He inhaled her sweet scent, and with a long, slow lick, tasted her spice on his tongue, making her writhe against the strong hold he had on her hips.

She thrashed her head against the sheets, stifling a moan with her fist. Her back rolled against the bed, causing it to creak loudly and her feet bit into the mattress as she lifted her hips to provide better access. She was panting as he languidly explored her, his tongue thrusting in to her molten core, causing her thighs to shudder in response. Her fingers were tugging at his salt and pepper curls, her breath coming in gasping puffs. He swirled his tongue around her sensitive nub, scraping it with his teeth, lapping up her warm as her orgasm hit her with shuddering gasp.

His expression was dark and devious as he crawled back up her body, pressing deliciously hot kisses as he went. His lips sought hers, and she let loose a low moan as she tasted herself there, her tongue flicking out to caress his lips.

"Shhhh…" he reminded her, rocking his erection against her slick entrance, teasing her so she could feel his heat. "Come here," she hissed, and locked her legs around his hips, driving him forward into her hot sheathe. He panted as she squeezed her muscles against him as he began to move slowly, drawing out each thrust as she arched against him, as much to torture her as to prevent the bed from creaking. Her panting grew more erratic, the thrusting of her own hips more desperate against his, and with a quiet exhalation of her breath, she spasmed against him, her lips and tongue brushing against his throat. He followed her lead into ecstasy with a low groan, a grasping of hands against her hips, his lips brushing against her brow.

They lay panting for several long moments, her hands languidly stroking his sweaty back, running her fingers along his spine. "Warm yet?" he asked gruffly and reluctantly pulled away from her.

She smiled sleepily at him and reached to the end of the bed to pull the heavy blanket over them both, and snuggled into his warmth as exhaustion claimed them.

There was a tense moment the next morning as they broke their fast, when she denied Ashley the opportunity to accompany them to see the jarl. "Ashley, I have a feeling I will soon be testing your loyalty to the jarl, and it will not be this day," Shepard said firmly.

"Best thing that lecherous man did was assign me to you, Shepard. At least let me accompany you!" Ashley argued.

Kaidan frowned, but stayed silent. This young woman was too mouthy for his taste, especially to the woman she was sworn to honor and protect. "I will allow you to accompany me back to Windhelm for the return journey." Shepard pushed away from the table thoughtfully. "In fact, you can procure horses for us to ride during our audience with the jarl. I hope it will not be necessary, but we may need to beat a hasty retreat."

"Yes, mistress," Ashley groused, and took the purse of coin Shepard handed her.

Not much later, Shepard and Alenko were quickly marching away from Dragonsreach, with Ulfric's battleax strapped to her back. They kept their heads down, and spoke to no one, breaking into a run as soon as they saw Ashley waiting with three horses just outside the gate. "Quickly, we must away. We will no longer be welcome at Whiterun." They burst through a small group of Imperial guards as they made their escape, ignoring their shouts of protest.

"I fear this means war." Kaidan observed, his voice low and serious. "We must return to Jarl Ulfric with all haste."


End file.
